powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Oriana Anima/Selena Sol (RP Character)
Personality Selena is cultured and polite, moving with a grace almost unheard of in a person. She is relatively soft-spoken, preferring not to speak louder than necessary and usually in a neutral or kind tone - though when she's frustrated it is easy to tell. Despite being easily frustrated, she rarely gets outright mad. Selena has a drive to learn and improve herself, much faster than many members of her civilization - while one person might spend fifty years slowly working on one subject, she would dedicate herself to it every day, dawn to dusk, if she could. This does not come at the expense of others - for she tries to make time for family and friends as well as her own duties. She believes the purpose of life is to live - for life is an experience worth living in and of itself, but not at the expense of others. Selena strives to be graceful and elegant in all things, seeing life as an art - from movements to speech to combat and more. Even when fighting, her movements and attacks are often described as 'beautiful' and 'graceful' to the point where she has some difficulty simply dropping all pretense to attack. She is well-mannered, and though her culture is noticeably different than modern day, she will do her best to fit in if possible. Selena's lack of knowledge, however, is a significant handicap - to the point where she doesn't understand her own power. Her civilization lacks anything more than basic metallurgy, has primarily developed agriculture in technology, and has a barter system. Her lack of understanding in regards to technology would significantly limit her in a modern world - while some things, such as concrete and metal are easy enough to understand, more modern technologies such as electricity or the Internet would be almost entirely beyond her at first. She is intelligent enough to learn - but it would take time. *'Likes:' Music, painting, training, dancing, sweet and savory foods, wine, living. *'Dislikes:' Rudeness, ugliness, laziness, stupidity, sour and bitter foods Backstory In the distant past upon an ancient world, there was a civilization known as Eden. While in their future they developed advanced technology and spread among the stars, Selena was from a far more primitive time, with very little technology beyond agriculture. Lacking all but the most basic metallurgy, they compensated with their own natural powers - abilities known to them as Sparks. Technological advancement was extremely slow in many areas, however their culture flourished - focusing more on the arts rather than development. Fine cloth and fabrics, beautiful paintings, many artisans of stone and wood - as well as a slowly-developing written language and basic paper. Selena Sol was the Celestial Princess of Eden, regarded as having a divine right to rule once her parents passed on - though as the Angels of Eden are untouched by natural causes of death, this could take a very long time. Compared to the elders of her civilization, she is relatively young, yet unusually eager to learn. Due to their long lives, many people choose to take things slowly, taking their time - for they have all the time they need. Selena chose otherwise, eagerly darting between subjects, mastering her own body and powers. Selena was believed to be blessed by the Sun and Moon, granting her an immensely powerful Spark, limited only by her knowledge - and her knowledge is severely lacking. Her Spark deals with force and fundamental interactions - gravity, electromagnetism, and the nuclear forces - and her civilization has not developed advanced metalworking let alone physics. Her own mastery of both her physical and spiritual abilities lent her well to combat, and she served as a protector of her people, sweeping away any threat - though she refused to lead any attacks, she would fight in self defense or for her own needs, preferring to protect rather than destroy. However, her own powers proved problematic - her 'lightweaving' was based on nuclear reactions, and irradiated the world around her. In the long term, sickness followed those close to her - seemingly incurable, poisoning the land and people. An agreement was made - she would be sealed away in time, until such a time the 'world's sickness' was cured. Her seal was a chamber of glass, forged with the power of her mother - the last surviving member of her family, and held outside of time. A cure was never found - she sleeps even now, the temple serving as her seal the only remaining evidence of her once-proud civilization, save for ruins drifting among the stars millions of years later. However, the seal is slowly fading, the power spent - and soon she shall reawaken to a long-dead world. Abilities Selena's ability is control over the four Fundamental Interactions or Forces - as well as physical forces in general. However, as her civilization is primitive and lacking in scientific knowledge, she has an extremely poor understanding of her own power. Despite her immense skill, she is unable to grasp even the most basic concepts behind this ability, and believes it to simply be a form of divine or arcane power that she wields, bending nature to her will - a form of 'magic' practiced by her people. As such, her own training shaped her abilities into things out of stories and tradition, her own beliefs preventing her from advancing further due to ignorance as to her own nature. Based on the time of day, she has two 'sets' of powers: *'Day:' During the day, Selena manifests her power as channeling the Sun, to control fire and wind and light. **'Gas Manipulation:' Selena controls the air - or, more accurately, any gas in this state, for the Sun is what rules the weather patterns of the world - through low and high pressure areas. This is actually simple force manipulation as applied to gases. **'Plasma Manipulation:' Selena controls flame - or rather, plasma of any form, as the Sun is naturally associated with fire. This is a combination of force and electromagnetic manipulation. **'Light Manipulation:' Light is trivial for Selena to control, especially during the day - through direct electromagnetic control, bending and twisting and generating light as she sees fit. **'Combat:' During the day, Selena uses a technique she calls 'lightweaving,' forming strands of light akin to whips. These 'strands' can slice through virtually anything with equal measure, and appear to be made entirely out of light. In truth, the 'strands' are comprised of a chain of fusion reactions, causing the 'strand' to reach temperatures in excess of 150 million kelvin. While they have a significant length, their width is relatively small and they won't affect anything they are not touching. However, they are extremely bright as well - and the majority of that light is high-energy gamma radiation, though exposure level is low enough that most people would not be significantly affected by it. *'Night:' During the night, Selena manifests her power as channeling the Moon, to control water and earth and darkness. **'Liquid Manipulation:' Selena controls water - or any liquid, through simple force manipulation. **'Solid Manipulation:' Selena controls earth - or any solid, through a combination of force and electromagnetic manipulation. While she can deform and shape objects, this is done with extreme mental effort due to a lack of knowledge on her abilities. **'Darkness Manipulation:' Through what would be considered 'creative' electromagnetic control, Selena controls darkness directly - a testament to how effortless she can command electromagnetism despite a lack of knowledge, for she actively twists all the light in the area away from onlookers to create darkness without realizing it. **'Combat:' During the night, Selena uses force manipulation directly as a form of telekinesis, primarily to guide her own strikes rather than rely on her power. As her own beliefs prevent use of her 'lightweaving' during the night, she has to rely on augmenting her own physical abilities for combat, and she does so very well - having mastered several martial arts and outright inventing one. In addition, her two hand fans are subconsciously reinforced by her force manipulation, and can be used as lethal weapons - while she can do this during the day as well, she generally favors her lightweaving. In truth, her powers manifest as two distinct sets - one commanding forces in general, one commanding the four Fundamental Interactions. *'Fundamental Force Manipulation:' Selena can manipulate the four Fundamental Interactions - Gravity, Electromagnetism, and the Strong and Weak nuclear forces. However, she is unaware as to the nature of her power. As a result, her own mastery of it is somewhat limited - while she has near-absolute control over her own power, the majority of it is 'sealed' by a series of mental blocks - beliefs and tradition, created through her own constant training. *'Force Manipulation:' Selena can directly affect physical forces as a form of general telekinesis, though it is directly applied as a force to an object rather than as if someone picked it up with their mind. In addition to her inherent abilities, Selena has immense physical abilities - in peak condition for an Angel of Eden, and far superior to any normal human. These listings are relative to humans. *'Supernatural Condition Advanced:' To any human, Selena has supernatural physical abilities: **'Contaminant Immunity:' Selena is essentially immune to any conventional form of poison, infection or disease. She also possesses Radiation Immunity, Heat Immunity and Energy Resistance due to her own abilities. **'Semi-Immortality:' Like all Angels, Selena is biologically immortal and will not die of old age. **'Supernatural Agility/Athleticism/Dexterity/Supernatural Reflexes:' Selena's reaction time is nearly instantaneous, and her agility and dexterity is immense compared to any normal human. **'Supernaturally Dense Tissue:' Selena's body is made of tissues far stronger than any human flesh - strong enough that most small-caliber and pistol ammunition will simply bounce off of her. In addition, her muscle density is noticeably higher than a human. **'Supernatural Endurance:' Selena is noted to be able to maintain fighting at full capacity, run at full speed, etc. seemingly endlessly - though she does have a limit, it would take her nearly an hour to even start showing exhaustion even when working as hard as possible. **'Supernatural Speed 1:' Selena is extremely fast, said to be a blur in the wind. Exactly how fast is unknown - after all, she has no way of measuring it, though it is estimated at nearly the speed of sound if not slightly faster. **'Supernatural Strength 1:' Much like her speed, Selena's strength is noted in legend - perhaps 20 to 25 tons. Imoutoverse RP Information When Selena awoke, she was alone - with only the temple she was sealed. When she had the opportunity to leave, she took it without hesitation - being spirited away to lands unknown... *'Control Over Ability:' Selena has nearly perfect control over her own powers, though she lacks the knowledge necessary to properly apply them. Due to these limitations, this is listed as 3/5. *'Fighting Ability:' Selena has mastered combat with knives, multiple martial arts and her own personal fighting style, and is competent enough to fight against enemies wielding modern weaponry. Additionally, she can use her hand fans as weapons. While she has no experience with most weapons, this mastery of herself lists her fighting ability as a 5/5. *'Physical Strength:' Selena's strength is enough to lift roughly 25 tons above her head - a 4/5. *'Durability:' Selena is immune to most small caliber and pistol munitions, as well as capable of withstanding the force of her own blows - a 3/5. *'Looks:' Selena is regarded as being extremely beautiful, but no 'supernatural' beauty is present. *'Personality:' Selena does not have supernatural charisma, but has been raised by royalty and is rather polite. 3/5. *'Intelligence:' While Selena would have an estimated IQ of around 150, she lacks essentially any knowledge about a more modern world. Her ignorance lists her intelligence as 2/5. *'Speed:' Selena's maximum speed is roughly Mach 1.25 - a 4/5. *'Elegance:' Selena strives to be elegant in all things - in and out of combat. Category:Blog posts